


Rodeo's Devil May Cry Whorehouse

by RodeoQueen



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Erotica, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Unless Otherwise Stated, Kinks Will Be Mentioned Before Each Chapter, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn Snippets, Rodeo's Going To Hell, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen
Summary: Welcome to Rodeo's shadier part-time hustle beside her saloons. Just a compendium of erotica that were too short to be posted by their lonesome.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Lady (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nico (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. "HOT"-DANTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Dante runs hot in the best of times.”_
> 
> _Kinks:_
> 
> _Creampie, Missionary, Dirty Talk_

It was always so hot, holding onto Dante’s skin as he thrust into you. He groaned, kissing you on the cheek before sloping his nose to your neck.

Your legs were spread as wide as they could, clinging to Dante’s waist as he left you exposed to his throbbing member.

He was so warm, overbearing, and firm. His hands clenched the sheets, knees digging into the mattress to fervently drive himself into you. No matter how many times had Dante pinned you upon his bed, opening you with his tongue and thick callused fingers, keening to your whines and moans, you could never fully take him.

A prominent vein rubbed right above where Dante’s tip battered your special spot, he had no hesitation to quicken his pace while you begged for him.

Blurred blue eyes focused on your lewdness, a careful hand cupped your cheek, hot skin against yours where a line of perspiration ran down to your jawline.

“L-Look at me, oh fuck-”

“Hah-ah~” Your mouth opened to moan, his thumb tracing your lip. His pale skin flushed with lust and he gritted his jaw. You were so slick, his cock leaking pre-cum anyways, your shared fluids escaping the tightness between you and Dante. Your lips were swollen, having lapped at his cockhead to prep the two of you.

Your legs twitched when Dante ground himself into your center, the friction inciting fire in your core. Dante was so teasing, licking, and biting at your erroneous zones.

“You’re-you’re so hot. (Y/N)-” He bumped his forehead to yours, huffing desperate breaths against your cheek.

“Dante-Dante-I’m-ah!” Your walls molded to fit him, the feeling of his cock dragged you away from logical thought. There was nothing to think, everything to feel. Your blood was seething, mindless mantras of moans and pleas all you could conjure.

The tight sensation in your core snapped, sending you to climax.

You rolled your eyes back, your walls tensing around him. Nails scraping down his arms in angry red lines, the pain brought a sharp edge to his dull pleasure that overtook his mind. He swore rapidly, thrusts becoming uneven and clumsy before he came to his own zenith.

Bleary-eyes unseeing as your head dwelled in the clouds, Dante laid on your naked body. His frame kept your thighs open for him, his seed trickling down to the sheets. You shivered and twitched around him, whispering nonsense.

_It was always so hot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Dante, you crush (Y/N during sex. Boom. Roasted."_


	2. "HASTE"-VERGIL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“It’s a good thing you were already in the shower when Vergil decided he wanted a quickie.”_
> 
> _Kinks:_
> 
> _Shower Sex, Slight Choking, Implied Mirror Kink, Quickies_

It was an intense ordeal for you in the shower, making punched-out noises as Vergil’s hands gripped your hips to nearly bruise, bringing you onto his member. 

The shower wall had been too wet to hold onto, your chest pressed to the cold surface. You swore you could feel the vibrations of his growls against your cheek. His pace was rushed, an animalistic demand to have you the way you were, water dripping down your body and face flushed with heat. 

Your legs shook with how your devil ravaged you. With this position, the curve of Vergil’s lengthy c*ck swiped just a distance away from your special spot, his brutal thrusts leaving no nearly no room to breath. The prep was rushed, your entrance desperate to make room for him, your walls squeezing down tightly. 

The pressure on your left hip was released, Vergil’s firm hand tightening around your neck. 

He breathed out, voice still raspy from the morning. His back rippled, his body dedicated to making you cry out his name for hours. 

“Vergil-ah-I-I have work, we can’t just keep-” Another hand grabbed the inner of your right thigh, lifting your leg to spread you further. He pulled you to his chest, his lips by your ear. 

“Take it.” He groaned, his hips ramming into your ass. Your hands went to his forearms, anchoring yourself to him so he could f*ck into you. Vergil was truly trying to make you fall apart in the shortest time possible, breaking you and putting you back together with each orgasm. 

Those thoughts and the way you squeezed around him threw him into his own pleasure, jack-rabbit fast thrusts fighting against his own overstimulation. His c*m practically f*cked into you, you pulsed against him, having no way out but in. 

You shook as you came, the air knocked out of your lungs with Vergil’s teeth upon your shoulder. A twinge of pain, marking you as his alone. His to place his possessive hands on, to f*ck wherever you wanted, to expose you to the devil’s carnality. 

His c*ck twitched at the idea of pinning you onto the bathroom counter, to tilt your head to watch yourself become undone again. However, he chose to stare at you try to cover his bite marks. He had all of the evening to have you again.

The beast always waits insatiably. 


	3. "FUSS"- NICO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Nico is all work, all play. Both of which can send your eyes rolling.”_
> 
> _Contents:_
> 
> _Reader Has A Vagina, Cunnilingus, Public Sex, Fingering, Overstimulation_

Beneath the sounds of country music playing on the radio, anyone nosey enough could hear you moaning behind the van. Your shorts were hanging off your ankle, the desk angled to perfectly position you onto her mouth. Pushed against the metal desk, Nico’s hands dug into your inner thighs, parting you for her warm tongue and insistent fingers. You gripped the shelf beside you, stifling moans as her spit-lubed fingers rubbed your walls, your tingling clit lapped at. 

“Yeah, right-right there.” You whispered, Nico’s tongue lolling at your swollen pearl in circles. You tingled with blood rushing to your folds, the curve of her curled knuckles nudging your lower lips with each time she drove her fingers into your soft walls. 

Nico relished the warmness, the slickness of your flower, shaking her head back and forth on your clit, tongue flat against you. 

“Oh! Oh, that’s-that’s good.” You shuddered, feeling that familiar tingle to your clit. You tightened, your thighs shaking to close. Nico smacked your left leg, a sharp pain that left you crying out in surprise.

Her glasses moved a bit aside from her ministrations, her sharp honey-brown eyes warned you not to be “fussin’.” 

Her warning had aroused you further, a dull pleasure from a sharp strike. She sucked on your clit again, pushing her nose snug against your mound. A hum from her, one that followed the lyrics of the song playing, rattled the breath out of your lungs. 

She smirked when you clenched, pads of her digits pressing against a very very special spot. 

“I’m-!” You rolled your eyes back, waves of euphoria washing over you. Your legs stiffened in place, Nico moving to rub your clit with her fingers while she lapped at your leaking arousal. Jolting, you writhed in overstimulation, hands in her wild mane. 

She’ll have to design something to keep you still…good thing she was already at her desk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Some of y'all might be noticing that I censor some words in some chapters but not others. I am beyond uniformity._   
>  _-Rodeo_


	4. "PERCEIVE"- V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“The Poet sees and The Poet does.”_
> 
> _Contents:_
> 
> _One-Sided Voyeurism, Sex Toys, Body Worship, Penetrative Sex, V Is Dominant._

V had always been one to admire and observe, your fingers desperately stroking yourself, your entrance slick with arousal and lubricant. Face hidden in your pillows, one of your legs propped up as you laid on your stomach, seeking depraved pleasure. 

Alone in attempting to mimic the touch of another, you revel in frustrated orgasms. Never quite reaching that spot, fingers not quick enough, never enough. Even with your finest of toys, you were lamely one step ahead of yourself, a mechanism of a means to an end. You could not surprise yourself with any ministrations, walking through the same process by yourself over and over again. 

So now here was he, kneeling over your prone form, drawing out moans from your body. You always shifted your fingers under, where you are most sensitive is known to him. His own fingers are long, jabbing right where you keen, a victorious smirk on his face. You’re just as slick as he thought, softly-ridged walls begging him to stay. Your hands squeeze the sheets around you, raising your hips just for him. He coos at your cries of desperation and satisfaction as he provides. 

You’re flushed, eyes widening and squeezing shut as V slides a hand to your chest, pinching your nipple. A pang of dulled pain shoots to your core and your spit-slicked mouth bites the pillow you lay on. 

It’s more than perfect, he knows your form like his own, and he knows enough of what you do not know. V is a coy nymph, removing his digits from you. You turn so you can grasp his wrist, pushing him back down where you could never reach. He refuses your grip, taking hostage of your hand. Your legs are spread, V straddling one and holding the other on his shoulder, and he drives into you. You’re embarrassed, looking with bleary eyes as he stretches you with this firm softness, his cock angled just right. 

He moves right over you, staring at your overwhelmed expression as the position drives his cock further within you. Your palm meets his cheek, your mouth forming an o to your walls clenching down harder around him. 

A storm beyond prediction, he softly bites the wrist that holds him. Dulled human teeth leave their mark with no broken skin, and all he can hear is his name from your moaning mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Now is a good time to remind y'all to get your rabies shots, lord knows what this man has been exposed to._   
>  _Just Jokes,_   
>  _-Rodeo_


End file.
